


A Celebratory Tryst

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bathroom Sex, Celebrations, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Established Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Draco has closed the biggest case of his investigative Auror career and goes out with Harry to celebrate...and gets a little more than he had bargained for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	A Celebratory Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to francowitch for looking this over for me!
> 
> My prompt: Harry or Draco has just finished something and wants to celebrate. Choose either 1) Hogwarts Eighth Year -OR- **2) A big case at the Ministry** -OR- 3) A hands-on, laborious project. Minimum: 433 words - Maximum: 873 words. House prompt: The story must only span the events of one evening. Maximum: 2300 words.

Draco watched as the last of the papers flew out of his office, one after the other, and on to the Head Auror’s desk. He was finished. It was over. The Jensen case, which had taken years to close, was finally out of his life forever. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or drink until he bled firewhiskey. In any case, all he wanted, more than anything in the world, was to find Harry fucking Potter to celebrate with him. 

They hadn’t been partners on the case, but Harry was in the Department of Intoxicating Substances, so he knew a lot about Draco’s case, and he had been the one Draco vented to when the case was getting to him, and at their weekly pub night, Harry had said something that had made everything click into place in Draco’s mind. The culmination of which led to the arrest of the elusive potions drug dealer and a promotion to Senior Auror for Draco.

Draco shucked on outer robes that shimmered in silvers and blues, leaving them open in the front over a smart suit. The grey of the waistcoat and trousers matched his eyes perfectly, and he wanted to show off a little. Draco popped his cap on his head to finish off the look, and admired himself in the mirror that hung in his office.

“Just stunning, darling!” the Mirror exclaimed as he looked over himself. 

Draco smiled at his reflection and gave a little wiggle of his fingertips to the mirror as he left the room, shutting his door behind him and locking it. He peeked in on Robards’s desk to confirm that his report was sitting there waiting for his inspection in the morning; he had it in triplicate in his own office, but he just wanted to be sure. Seeing it there, relief washed over him once more. He was free of the Jensen case. _Free._ He left the Investigation Department, his head held high as he daydreamed about the noisy pub atmosphere that was calling his name.

Draco poked his head into Harry’s office down the hall from his.

“Harry Potter, stop what you are doing right now. It’s after clock-out time, and my report on the Jensen case is officially out of my hands.”

Harry was buried in paperwork, his shoulders slumped in the look of someone who had been at their desk for far too long. He straightened up at Draco’s announcement, grinning.

“You’re free of Jensen?”

Draco grinned so broadly he thought his jaw might break.

“I’m free of Jensen. At least until the trial, but honestly, of everything that I’ve been through the last few years, that will be a breeze. We caught him red-handed, and all of the witnesses have submitted their memories for the Wizengamot record, including myself. Now, get your arse out of that chair and come have a drink with me.”

Harry jumped out of his seat and snatched up his robes and cap, stuffing the cap haphazardly on top of his head so that it was askew. Draco snorted and walked the two steps to Harry’s side to straighten the cap for him, tugging on the brim slightly to set it upright.

“Really, Harry, we’re not in _that_ much of a rush.” 

Harry just grinned at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“I thought you said we needed to celebrate. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Harry slung his robes over one arm and he and Draco left the Ministry, chatting and laughing about the end of the years that Jensen’s case had held over Draco’s head.

* * *

Draco left Harry standing at a high top table while he made his way through the busy pub to the bar. It was exactly what he wanted. The noise, the life all around him, laughter and people having fun. He grinned at the barkeep when he finally got to the bar and ordered a round of fire whiskey and two pints and floated the glasses carefully in front of him, clear of the press of bodies. Someone had turned on the Wizarding Wireless and a crowd was starting to dance in the cleared space by the small stage. Draco finally pushed through the last of the people between him and Harry, hot and disheveled.

Harry took one look at Draco and burst out laughing. “It looks like you’ve had a celebratory tryst in the loo.”

Draco rolled his eyes at this pronouncement.

“I ignore you. There is no way that I could possibly have found the time to have sex with someone in the loos unless they were the worst lay in the world.”

Draco settled the drinks on the table and raised his shot in the air. 

“To the end of this bloody case.”

Harry snatched up his own glass. 

“To an excellent investigative Auror.” 

They clicked glasses and downed the drinks, slamming them on the table when they had finished.

The next couple hours were a whirl of laughter, drinks, and good conversation. Harry had even managed to pull Draco onto the dance floor at one point, and he lost track of time in Harry’s arms. What had started off as an innocent dance had turned into far more than that. Harry ran his hands along Draco’s shoulders, his arms, down to his waist. At one point, they had shucked their robes and hats to their table and rolled up their sleeves, waistcoats hanging loose and unbuttoned. They came together on the dance floor, grinding against each other and running their hands over each other’s bodies as if they were discovering something new, something precious. Draco leaned forward at one point and shouted in Harry’s ear over the din of the pub.

“Meet me in the loo in five minutes.”

He pulled back from Harry to find his green eyes blown wide with lust. He nodded at Draco, who bit back a smile and wended his way through the crowded room to the stairwell that led down to the loos. He risked one glance back to Harry, who stood in the middle of the dance floor staring right back at him, oblivious to the dancers all around him.

The loo was disgustingly dirty with a large bloke standing at one of the urinals. Draco glared at him and he hurried to leave, not even bothering to wash his hands in his haste. Just as the door was swinging closed behind the man, Harry came stumbling through it. Draco locked the door and cast the strongest locking spell on it that he could think of.

“Hey there,” Harry said, slowly walking toward Draco in the middle of the room.

“H-hi, Draco stuttered. Now that they were here, he didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

“So I know I was joking earlier about you having a celebratory tryst in the loo… but any chance you’d like to make that happen? Right now, with me?”

The sound Draco made was somewhere between a moan and a whine 

“... _fuck yes,_ Harry.”

Harry bit his lip, grinning, and pressed Draco back against the sink. _When had he backed up?_ Draco couldn’t remember moving. Draco leaned against the sink and Harry pressed in, leaning forward to capture Draco’s lips with his. The kiss started off gentle, easing them both into whatever this was. A fluttering in his chest made Draco realise just how very real this was, and he pressed his cock, already half-hard with interest, up against Harry’s extremely hard erection. They both moaned at the feeling, but Draco wanted more. He deepened the kiss and reached out to tug on Harry’s hips, relishing in the sensation of their cocks rubbing together, even through layers of fabric. 

Harry broke away from Draco’s mouth.

“Merlin, I love you like this. How do you want this? It’s your celebration and we don’t have a lot of time before they come try to break down the door.”

Draco’s breath hitched.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said without a second’s hesitation. “Right here, right now.”

Harry cleared his throat, flushed with lust. “Right then. Pull down your trousers for me and turn around?”

Draco did as he was told, his trousers and pants falling to the floor in a soft _thump._ Harry groaned behind him, and Draco watched him through the mirror as he scanned Draco’s arse with eyes and hands. Harry pressed between Draco’s shoulders.

“Lean down and spread your legs for me?”

Draco cast a quick _Scourgify_ on the sink, not wanting to think about the last time it had been cleaned, and cushioned his face with his hands pressed against the mirror. Harry spread Draco’s arse and he nearly jumped when Harry’s finger brushed against his sensitive hole. His arse flexed and he had to brace himself harder against the mirror, as it soon became too hard for him to breathe.

“Sensitive, are you?” Harry asked from behind him. Draco wished he could see his face, but it was just too much to look into the mirror at the moment. Harry’s finger was replaced quickly by his tongue, and Draco cried out as that skilled tongue swirled around and around his hole, plunging in every now and again until he was a wet mess and panting hard against the glass. Harry withdrew his tongue and stood up, much to Draco’s disappointment. He would have been happy if Harry had done that all night.

Draco must have made a noise, because Harry let out a huff of laughter behind him, trailing one finger between Draco’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry, Draco, there’s time for more of that later. We’re in a bit of a rush here.” And Harry murmured a spell under his breath, the finger probing at Draco’s entrance covered in a rush of lubricant. Harry pressed his finger in slowly, getting Draco used to the sensation and easing it in, until Draco was begging for more. The next moment, Harry’s cock pressed at Draco’s slick hole.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked.

“Fuck me already or I swear I’ll—”

But Draco didn’t get to say just what he would do to Harry, because in that moment, his cock pressed into Draco, making him gasp. Harry gave him time to adjust, pulling slowly out and sinking back in again until he was fully sheathed inside Draco.

Draco opened his eyes, disconcerted slightly at the vision of Harry directly behind him, overwhelmed by the so-full feeling of Harry’s cock inside him. Something seemed to click inside Harry’s mind then, because he _surged_ , and it was all Draco could do to come along for the ride. Harry set a fast pace, pounding into Draco with a force that rocked him and shook the mirror on the wall. One of his hands reached around and stroked at Draco’s neglected cock, and the overpowering combination of sensations on Draco’s body had him spilling over Harry’s hand and into the sink far more quickly than he would have liked. Thankfully, Harry wasn’t too far behind him, slamming into Draco with a final thrust to come inside him.

They both panted hard, coming down from the lust that had taken them over. Harry slowly slipped out of Draco with a grimace, his sensitive cock softening. He and Draco put themselves back together in a semblance of normalcy, though to anyone who looked at them, it would be obvious that they had just had sex. 

“So about what I said before,” Harry said. 

Draco’s body stiffened as he tucked his shirt back into his trousers. Was Harry about to tell him this was a one-time thing?

“Want to continue this back at my place?”

Draco’s body melted and he relaxed, smiling at Harry as he buttoned up his waistcoat.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the event? Head over to the [Drarropoly Tumblr page](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/) to check it out!


End file.
